Ayudar es un pecado (Iason x Hiroki)
by Mariexp
Summary: CrossOver "Hiroki era incapaz de razonar, pero aún así su mente estaba inundada por la necesidad a la respuesta del "¿Por qué?" A partir de aquel momento consideraría como pecado el ayudar a otros, ¿Qué otra cosa sería aquello sino un castigo?" Al final, la benevolencia no tiene buenos resultados, porque ,posiblemente, jamás sabrás quien es la otra persona. (Iason x Hiroki)


**_¡Buenas gente!_**

**_Bueno, en primer lugar:_**

**_Este un es OneShot CrossOver de_ Ai no Kusabi y Junjou Romantica. _Pero al ser el primer fic que subo aquí no quise ponerlo en la categoría por la, creo, poca circulación que tiene ^^ (Me disculpo por eso de antemano)_**

**_Que hay que decir..._**  
><strong><em>No me maten ni denuncien por lo que hay a continuación, creo que no logré captar a totalidad la personalidad de ambos personajes... Reciban mis disculpas por ello también.<em>**

**_Advertencias_****_: _****_Lemon (Ligero), Violación, Tortura (Ligero) y Muerte de personaje._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rieko Yoshihara (Ai no Kusabi) y a _**_**Shungiku Nakamura (Junjou Romantica), que son sus autores respectivamente.**_

_**Sin ser más... ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero que sea de su agrado!**_

* * *

><p>El único sonido que se extendía por la calle, bajo la tenue luz nocturna, era el mismo golpear de los pasos sobre el asfalto, el hombre, de apariencia joven, se obligaba a sí mismo a levantar los pies para seguir caminando, soñaba con encontrarse en su acogedora cama hasta que el despertador le ordenase, con aquel insoportable ruido estridente, que el país de las maravillas sólo sería visitado nuevamente en la noche.<p>

Alzó la mirada suspirando, al parecer lo único que le deparaba la vida era esa aula universitaria, que si bien le permitía estar cerca de algo que amaba tanto, podría verse también como una pesada cadena, permitiéndole volar, pero jamás alejarse del nido.

Entonces lo vio, un hombre, lo supo por la altura y ancho de sus hombros, se precipitó hacia la avenida, afortunadamente vacía, en lo que parecía una repentina pérdida de conciencia. Se aventuró a correr en su dirección, le golpeó delicadamente esperando que de esta forma reaccionase, pero sólo recibió del otro la misma respiración que tenía en un inicio, observó su alrededor, definitivamente no deseaba quedarse allí, pero su naturaleza le impedía dejar a su repentino compañero sólo, llamar a una ambulancia implicaría tener que esperar en el sitio y eso estaba fuera de discusión, se llamó a sí mismo estúpido y haciendo uso de su fuerza apoyo los brazos del otro sobre sus hombro empezando a caminar, lo llevaría a su casa, la cual estaba, por mucho, más cerca que cualquier hospital.

Llegados a la meta el profesor depósito al desconocido en su cama, organizó unos cuantos paños de agua fría, esperando que si se hubiese golpeado aquello suprimiera la incomodidad, y luego se dejó caer sobre el sofá que se encontraba en su sala dejando que el cansancio le empujase cordialmente hacia la inconsciencia.

Un frío toque sobre su rostro le despertó a la mañana siguiente, no quería abrir los ojos, aquello le era demasiado agradable, pero el recuerdo fugaz de que había alguien más en su apartamento le hizo sentarse bruscamente sobre el mueble, ante él un rostro atractivo le sonreía con sinceridad, los ojos azules le miraron con simpatía mientras que la delicada boca se movió para hablar.

-Buenos días, ¿Me podría decir quién eres y dónde estoy?- El encantador acento extranjero resonó en toda la estancia. Tardo otro minuto en que el cerebro le ordenase responder, entonces su lentitud hizo que sus mejillas se tiñesen de un adorable, o así lo fue a los ojos de su interlocutor, carmesí.

-M-Mi nombre es Hiroki, le traje a mi casa cuando vi que cayó inconsciente la pasada noche, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- Pronunció finalmente el de apariencia menor esperando que su demora no fuese percibida.

El otro observó con asombro cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos ¡Que gran espectáculo era verle hablar!, en aquel mismo momento lo declaró culpable de cualquier atrevimiento por su parte, si incluso le parecía imposible no haberle saltado encima cuando le vio dormido.

- Eso explica los paños sobre mi cabeza... Es un placer, Hiroki, puedes llamarme Iason. Lamento si te he causado algún tipo de inconveniente- Todas sus palabras fueron calladas por la sonrisa que recibió, entonces algo ,tanto en tu cerebro como en su pecho encajó finalmente, la persona delante de él sería suya desde ahora.

-No se preocupe, debemos ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿no cree?- Los otros labios se habían posado sobre los propios con una necesidad pura, ¿Qué hacer?, sus pensamientos se llenaron en gritos que pronto le aturdieron, y sólo fue capaz en atender a lo que su cuerpo le dictaba, siendo en aquel momento el responder aquella agradable sensación que le entregaba ese desconocido hombre.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, y la ropa a paso lento fue innecesaria, entonces, cuando la camisa del extranjero iba a ser quitada Hiroki advirtió algo en el cuello de esta... Sangre, y era imposible equivocarse.

Su acompañante estaba absorbido por el cuerpo del otro y se limitaba a depositar pequeños besos con delicadeza y por ello le fue imposible contemplar el gesto de sorpresa que dominó el rostro del menor al descubrir la apariencia que tenía aquella mancha carmesí en la parte interior del cuello de su camisa, definitivamente era parte del agarre que seguramente dejó una mano.

Trató de convencerse de que aquella marca no era lo que aparentaba, ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando en la piel ajena no había herida alguna?, por instinto sus manos se movieron hasta el pecho contrario, sus sentidos gritaban que algo no era correcto allí, y estos jamás le mintieron antes.

Entonces Hiroki hizo presión, muestra clara de aquel espacio que deseaba obtener, ¿Que había pasado con aquel hombre delante suyo antes de que él no encontrase?

El extranjero fue por fin consiente de la expresión del otro, siguió la mirada ajena, que no se separó en ningún momento de la marca en el cuello de su camisa, encontrándose con la parte de lo que parecía una diestra abrazada tan fervientemente a la existencia y por ello no se permitía ser tratada como otra forma de apariencia similar.

-¿Qué sucedió con usted antes de que aquella inconsciente?- Pronunció en aquel tono bajo pero seguro que se posee cuando no se desea escuchar la respuesta legítima.

Y aquel suave empujón adquirió fuerza, permitiendo que el cuerpo de Hiroki se deslizara completamente fuera de los brazos del mayor, pusiese pues en pie para apreciar mejor las reacciones del otro, cualquier atisbo de duda sería una indicación para escapar. Sin embargo, fue esa misma sangre lo que ocasionó su despertar. La cara al reverso de la moneda que solo sale a relucir cuando esta es lanzada. El profesor pudo contemplar como la mirada desencajada por la sorpresa adquiría un sentido contrario y el rostro amigable se contraía en una sonrisa que le estremeció completamente.

-No lo sé, torpezas mías, quizá- Incluso el encantador tono de voz se trasformó, su interlocutor lo identificó como uno más profundo, podría jurar que incluso creaba eco en la estancia.

-¿…Torpezas?- Dijo lentamente buscando con la mirada la salida, se maldijo internamente por haber ubicado el sofá tan lejos de esta, entonces el agarre en su brazo le hizo caer nuevamente en el mueble, encontrándose en la incómoda situación de ser apresado bajo un cuerpo que, por mucho, era más fuerte que el suyo.

-Sí, es un error permitir que alguien te toque cuando sus manos están manchadas- Dicho esto levantó la surda del menor llevándola a su boca- Sin embargo, las tuyas parecen estar limpias…

Los ojos azules contemplaron la piel que iba dejando a vista, a pesar de los forcejeos del individuo bajo suyo.

-Pero es algo difícil hacerlo cuando se está tan absorto en los gritos, ¿Has escuchado el encantador volumen que puede llegar a tener uno proferido de una mujer cuando se atraviesa una herida pasada?

El profesor parpadeo varias veces perdiendo por completo la habilidad motora, permitiendo entonces que la camisa fuese totalmente retirada, el mayor acarició con delicadeza, como se hace con una porcelana ubicada de forma peligrosa sobre un pedestal, sin embargo, aquel hermoso cuerpo le pareció tan vacio… No había cicatrices, sonrió para sus adentros, delante de él, un lienzo en blanco rogaba por ser pintado de carmesí.

Pasó la mano por la parte trasera de su pantalón esperando encontrar allí el puñal usado la noche anterior, pero recordó que lo lanzo al lado del cuerpo de quien fue su pareja los últimos tres años, al igual que los guantes sin marca, seguramente lo vincularían de inmediato con el homicidio, así que se aseguró de dejar el menor número de pruebas, entonces supo que tendría que acabar pronto con el profesor… No sería buena idea desaparecer en estos momentos.

Se levantó buscando la cocina, entonces el menor volvió en sí, "Corre", le gritó una pequeña voz en su mente, no tendría que repetírselo, se puso en pie con tal velocidad que incluso perdió el equilibrio y concentró todas sus fuerzas en dirigirse hacia la puerta. El cuchillo de cortar carne se clavó dolorosamente en su hombro con la misma fuerza con la que fue lanzado.

El tiempo que utilizó para emitir en inconfundible gemido de dolor esperado fue utilizado por su acompañante para alcanzarlo y arrástrale nuevamente al sofá. Donde al ser arrojado de espaldas permitió a aquella herramienta de metal penetrar más profundamente en la herida, esta vez su voz fue acompañada por las delicadas lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos una vez los cerró con fuerza, esperando, inútilmente, que él no ver le ayudaría a no sentir.

-¿A dónde ibas, cariño?, pensé que deseabas que te tuviera…

Sus orbes se abrieron nuevamente cuando el instrumento plateado abandonó su cuerpo de forma rápida, su vista estaba desenfocada, las pequeñas gotas de agua acumuladas otorgaban a su todo la forma cristalina que le desesperaba al no poder diferenciar con claridad el siguiente movimiento de su atacante, entonces lo sintió, como la ropa de su parte inferior era arrancada con brusquedad, sin embargo, le pareció imposible el nivel de dolor que tuvo lo siguiente…

Se retorció y aulló sonoramente cuando el mango del cuchillo le penetró incluso hasta el punto de experimentar el filo de este en, la que era, su virgen entrada.

La boca buscaba el aire incansablemente, siendo capturada por la del mayor, quien mordió de tal forma que recibió de los labios ajenos un adorable hilo de sangre por aquel mismo camino que antes lo hizo la saliva. Hiroki era incapaz de razonar, pero aún así su mente estaba inundada por la necesidad a la respuesta del "¿Por qué?" A partir de aquel momento consideraría como pecado el ayudar a otros, ¿Qué otra cosa sería aquello sino un castigo?

El intruso que había ingresado salió con tal lentitud que el dolor anteriormente experimentado pareció una delicada caricia, aquella sensación deseaba aparentemente arrastrarle a la inconsciencia, cerró los ojos esperando el tan ansiado reposo, no importaba que tras sus parpados le recibiese cordialmente una pesadilla, sería por mucho, más soportable que todo aquello. Sin embargo la fuerte presión en su mandíbula le hizo abrir los ojos con alarma, al tiempo que observó cómo Iason se desasía de sus vestiduras, "No es conveniente llegar a casa con la ropa llena de sangre… Y tú, cariño, no pareces poseer algo de mi talla…", creyó escucharle susurrar, quizá si había sido absorbido por la oscuridad y subestimó cuan real puede llegar a ser un sueño.

Entonces, para él, la palabra infortunio adquiriría un significado más profundo. Advirtió vigorosamente, más por el sufrimiento que por la vista, como algo de mayor magnitud, probablemente el sexo ajeno, se insertaba en él con rudeza para empezar a moverse frenéticamente, seguido del sin fin de cortadas que adornaron su cuerpo sin armonía, ya no gritaba, la voz le era insuficiente para desahogarse, sin embargo, para el mayor, la desesperación en aquellos gemidos de suplica le eran necesarios, le abrió la boca y cortó, de forma tranquila, lo que pertenecía al dulce de su lengua, recibiendo el bramido profetizado, el liquido carmesí que emanaba de su cuerpo era rápidamente degustado por el atacante, aquello era lo más hermoso que vio en mucho tiempo.

Su boca fue rápidamente inundada, terminó por ahogarse en su propia sangre, lo último que experimentó fue el fluido cálido, pero no por ello menos incomodo, que atravesó su parte baja.

Los ojos azules se abrieron en el departamento que el pertenecía ¡Que sueño más extraño había tenido!... La puerta fue tocada anunciando la llegada de los policías que venían a avisar la muerte de su anterior pareja…

Me pregunto cuándo será encontrado el cuerpo del pedagogo….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, eso fue todo, normalmente solo escribo OneShot... Pero deseo hacer MultiCharper de Vampire Knight, veré si la u me deja tiempo ^^.<strong>_

_**Nuevamente, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por leer y sería muy feliz si me dejarán algún comentario... Es una de las formas en las que una mejora sus métodos ^^**_

_**Marie fuera.**_


End file.
